To Be At Your Side
by akula03
Summary: Set after the end of Season 2 - Mira does not die and this what I imagine would have happened if Mira had lived into Season 3
1. Chapter 1

First off, I was crushed when Mira was killed off in the last episode of Season 2. In my mind, Mira deserved better, however I understand that in order to move Spartacus within the realm of the show, something had to be the catalyst. She is a great character and shows some of the struggles women face when choosing between love and your own destiny.

Therefore, I decided to write a short one-shot of what I imagine would have happened if Mira had lived into Season 3.

It seemed an eternity since they had escaped from Vesuvius and certain death. Battle after battle had raged against the Roman army sent after Spartacus and his slave army. Mira was among those that battled, bow in hand, commanding a contingent of archers who had swelled in number since Vesuvius. Spartacus had given the duty of training those without skill with sword or spear to Mira to teach them archery. Mira had shown great skill and patience with those that the other gladiators had not, and to much success. Most within the contingent of archers were women seeking a way command their own destiny, as well as a few younger men who did not have the stomach of hand-to-hand combat. Knowing this, battle plans were always drawn with the archers long from view and hidden. At times Mira and Spartacus sparred over the location, with Mira typically wishing to be closer to ensure greater accuracy with her group's deadly arrows. Spartacus, knowing most under Mira's charge her did not have the skills needed to defend themselves, did not what to place them in range of the army. Spartacus had no wish to see Mira fall in battle. In one instance, the Romans had out flanked the slave army, and located the less than adequately armed archers. Spartacus had thought Mira lost, but discovered Agron and his men had arrived before many had been killed. A number of narrow escapes such as this had increased the risk for the archers, so much so that it now made no matter where they were located. The archers deadly reputation, under the command of Mira, had given pause to the Roman army, causing whispers to be heard of the Roman's intention to destroy the archers. It now did not matter how far or close the archers were to the battle. The Roman army was intent on squashing this advantage.

However, a large battle had not occurred in several weeks. The capture of Roman city was a small respite from the constant battles the slave army had endured. Mira's archers were less effective in tight spaces of the walled Roman city; however, on the walls of the city they could be exceptionally accurate to repelling an attack. With security of the city under the command of Agron, Mira took on the role of supplies and provisions. Mira was a natural at coordinating these efforts. She had a stern will, but could command with a soft tongue and heart. It was Mira who brought forth to Spartacus' attention the fact that his people were starving.

After the sacking of the city, each leader had taken a home within the city as their own. Mira, while loved by many within her charge, did not see the need to take a whole villa for her own.

Mira stood in the middle of one of the smaller villas in the city, looking at the expansive rooms, the furnishings, the luxury. While these things were highly prized by others, the villa felt cold and lonely. She was alone in this place. Spartacus had turned from her after she had attempted to take Ilithyia's life. After that night, things were different. Spartacus sought her counsel on many things, but never more than that. Their relationship had evolved into one of partnership. One, Mira gladly accepted in order to remain at Spartacus' side. If she was not able to be receive his love, then she will have his respect. In that, Spartacus remained steadfast and honorable toward Mira. There were times when the pair would catch a playful jest, only for Mira to see it fade as Spartacus recognizes his error in making it. Watching those moments wither and die were the most heartbreaking for Mira. She prayed everyday she would not witness the moment Spartacus found a new lover.

Turning on her heel, Mira exited the villa. She walked through the chaotic streets, searching for her friend, Naevia. Naevia too had changed over the past few months. She was not the same as she was before, which was good in many respects, but it worried Mira. Months of battle had changed them all, but for Naevia it was to the point of obsession. Only when they were along, did Mira witness shades of the younger, kinder Naevia. Perhaps when Naevia was alone with Crixius she showed kindness and love, but never in public now.

Mira twisted and turned through the streets. Many people stopped to ask questions about where things were to be placed. Mira gave swift directions and kept moving. She heard Naevia's voice in the distance and moved toward it. Mira entered a much larger villa near where Spartacus had taken refuge. She paused in the doorway, watching her friend with Crixius. After a moment, Naevia noticed Mira in the doorway.

"Mira!" Naevia exclaimed. Mira was surprised by her reaction. Naevia pulled Mira swiftly into her embrace, Naevia's new strength evident.

"Apologies. I did not mean to disturb you." Mira stated, glancing at Crixius, who drifted away into the other room.

"You do not disturb. What brings you to our new home?" Naevia questioned as she raised her had to demonstrate her pleasure at the lodging they had procured. "Have you chosen a place for your own?"

"I did find a small villa on the main street," Mira paused nervously, "but it is too much for one person." Mira chewed her lip softly, and gently looked up Naevia. Naevia understood Mira.

"I do not wish to be alone in a grand house. I was hoping there would be space here, with you?" Mira asked expectantly. Naevia nodded, knowing Mira's heart too well.

"Of course. I fear there are so many rooms here, we would get lost amongst them. Please stay with here to fill the space in our new home, and in your heart." Mira nodded and embraced Naevia.

"I will return later with my things." Mira left without another word.

"She is to stay here. With us?" Crixius stood in the doorway across the room, looking fierce. "She does not wish to be alone. Her heart has not healed since Spartacus turned from her." Naevia walked towards Crixius, leaning along the wall as she watched the doorway as well.

"We should not involve ourselves." Crixius stated blandly.

"She is but to stay here until we move on." Naevia smiled. "Have compassion for your fellow commander, she had shown she is capable in battle. And she saved my life more than once in all of this. For that, she deserves better than what Spartacus has dealt her." The last comment forcefully coming out between Naevia's teeth. "And she has been friend to both of us."

Crixius nodded his agreement, placing a soft kiss on Naevia's lips.

As the days went by, many things had to be completed in order to make the city right. Spartacus walked through the streets, noticing the small pockets of organization, then parts that were in complete disarray. He knew Mira had taken on the job of supplies and logistics, he knew what she was up against. Perhaps she needed his assistance.

With the decision made, Spartacus sought out Mira within the city. He had not spoken with her since the city had fallen more than a few days ago. He had seen her about the city, but never spoken with her. He often wondered if she had found a new lover since they had parted ways. In many ways, that is what he wanted. Nevertheless, when he thought of another man touching Mira, it made his stomach clinch tightly in jealously. He pushed the thoughts aside as he walked swiftly though the city. Suddenly, an alarm was sounded regarding ships moving into the port of the city. His meeting with Mira would have to wait until another time.


	2. Chapter 2

The pirates arrived at the port were a squirrely and untrustworthy bunch. Of that Mira was sure. Yet, Spartacus chose to conduct some sort of business with them. In this Mira was excluded from the negotiations, however as the night wore on and drink increased, so did the rowdiness of the pirates. Mira wished to have no part in it. It was only until after everything was settled that Crixius informed Mira of the deal.

Mira picked her way through the streets as the partying continued. She had no need of this foolishness. She was dead tired from all the work that need to be done and directed throughout the day. She passed by Spartacus' villa hoping to speak with him about pressing matters. As she entered, she froze as she saw the pirates and the gladiators cavorting about the villa's courtyard. Mira searched the crowd in hopes of spotting Spartacus, and did not notice the pirate approaching her.

"A delicate flower in my mists it seems" the pirate drunkenly spoke. Mira turned toward the intruder of her thoughts and realized it was Heracleo the leader of the pirates. He staggered towards Mira, making avoidance easy for Mira. She clenched the dagger at her waist in defense.

"Go back to your drink and whores." Mira spat at the pirate leader. "This one has fangs and fire. I like it!" The pirate leader exclaimed, drawing the attention of the others. Boisterous laughter and yelling increased as the pirate leader continued his approach. Mira back off and draw her dagger, bringing the point to the pirate's jugular on his neck.

"Go back to your drink and your whores. Or find your life spilled on the floor." Mira gritted with fierceness at Heracleo who continued to smile menacingly at her. Heracleo, knowing there was more willing females around for the taking, backed away slowly. Many of his fellow pirates jeered at the retreat.

All the commotion had caught the attention of Spartacus who watched with discerning eye at the interaction between Mira and Heracleo. It was clear Mira was not needing assistance from anyone, which made Spartacus chuckle as he watched Heracleo back away. Mira launched herself out of the villa quickly, and Spartacus wondered if perhaps she had need of him. Spartacus had taken note that Mira rarely engaged him except to speak of pressing matters within the camp. He knew that their relationship was ended from what it once was, however he found himself wishing it had not ended. He missed Mira kind words of encouragement, and frankly her presence in his bed was also missed on some chilled nights. Yet he knew her presence by his side marked her for certain death. He often found himself arguing with himself about the fact she had been given choice to leave some many months ago, yet she had not left; she had stayed by his side if not literally, but figuratively. Mira and her archers had been a great asset to them in battles past.

"Apologies, King Spartacus." Heracleo stated, half bowing to Spartacus as he sat on the bench across from him. "No need for apologies." Spartacus stated as he sipped from the cup of wine provided by the pirate leader.

"I was unaware the fiery one was claimed by you." Spartacus blinked surprisingly at Heracleo, curious at his comment. "I do not lay claim to anyone." Spartacus replied flatly, his eyes intently watching the doorway where Mira had just exited. Heracleo turned around toward the retreating back of Mira into the shadows, laughing heartedly and taking a long swig of wine from the pitcher on the table.

"I have travelled to many places, see many things. The look of a man desiring a woman is universal in all tongues and cultures. In this I am sure." Heracleo smacks Spartacus on the shoulder in jest.

"What was is no more." Spartacus spoke sourly as he peered into his half empty cup in contemplation of its contents. Heracleo seeing Spartacus' mood change from the simple jest, acknowledging that he had stumbled upon a delicate subject, spoke softly.

"Life is short, King Spartacus, to deny that which is so obvious a need. Go to her." Spartacus looked up from his glass and peered straight into the pirate leader's eyes with deadly purpose.

"She is not for sport. She is a leader in this army who had stood by my side regardless of consequence. Do not think you can advise me in this matter." Heracleo knowing he had stepped too far, held up his hands as Spartacus retreated to the interior of his villa.

Leaving the villa, Mira marched towards the city walls. She would take a shift on the walls to clear her head.

Several hours later Mira stood shivering on those same walls. She had forgotten her cloak in her rush to get away from Spartacus' new found allies. She had meant to stop by the villa she shared with Naevia and Crixius. Her mind raced as she rushed toward the wall. Many there were not surprised to see her. She spent many nights on the walls in order to give Naevia and Crixius time alone. Some nights, she would hear their laughter and sounds of pleasure, and it was too much for her to bare. She found solace on the walls; here she had purpose.

Mira wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing them briskly to try and ward off the cold wind. The wind numbed her mind from thoughts of sweeter times; times with Spartacus. Now he only speaks to give command, but a rare occasions he would jest with her and others. Any intimacy was nearly non-existent now, which made Mira heart both break and soar when she felt the heat of Spartacus' gaze upon her. She silently cursed, wishing she had brought the damn cloak. No matter, she thought, she had suffered through much worse.

The hours had passed and still sleep had not come to Spartacus. His mind was restless with thoughts of what was to come in the battles against Rome. He was no fool. He knew time was running short, but perhaps the winter would allow them to gain advantage and move to safer ground. He rose and walked through the streets of his city. The words in his mind seemed strange and alien. The boisterous behavior of the pirates, coupled with idle gladiators and slaves was a dangerous mix. Yet, the night had settled down nicely, with only sounds of the night breaking the silence. Spartacus climbed the city walls at a remote point. Perhaps here he could find inspiration for sleep or victory. Either one would be acceptable at this point.

As he climbed up the wall, his eyes fell upon Mira, peering steadily forward into the night. She seemed lost in thought, yet she was shivering greatly. Spartacus brow furrowed with concern. She did not seem to hear his approach. He stopped for a moment on contemplated her. Without Mira, none of this would have been possible. She had given him opportunity to kill Batiatus and Glaber by ensuring the gate from the ludus to the villa was open. She had given honest counsel when needed. Without her…..Spartacus' mind wandered. Mira's continued shivering brought Spartacus' mind back to the present. He moved toward Mira.

Mira was so deep in thought she did notice Spartacus' presence on the wall. Simultaneously, she felt his presence behind her and the heaviness of his cloak upon her shoulders, his voice drifting softly past her ear.

"You should not be without warmth at this frigid time of the night." Spartacus' hands ran up and down Mira's arms over the cloak to generate more warmth. Mira smiled kindly over her shoulder, drawing the cloak closer to her body. Its scent drifted about, reminding her of the man she once shared her bed with; the man she still loved.

"In my haste to arrive at the city walls on time, I forgot my cloak. Gratitude." Mira explained as Spartacus moved to lean over the wall, contemplating the night. "Undoubtly, you move swiftly in order to remove yourself from Hercaleo's grasp." Spartacus peered back of his shoulder, a sly smile upon his lips. A jest, Mira thought, one that in other times she would have laughed with him about. However, Mira's heart broke at the memory of those times, contained in a simple jest. She would not allow herself to feel that pain again.

"Why do you consort with him and his kind? They are not men of honor." Mira whispered fiercely. At this fierceness, Spartacus turned around, peering directly toward Mira, arms crossed upon his chest. It was, before he could speak, the moon above which chose to show itself which made him pause. He meant to rebuke Mira, but he knew she spoke the truth, but the moon had other plans it seemed. The sight he saw took his breath. Mira's face had been hidden in shadow before, but now in the full moon light, Spartacus could see her clearly. The beauty of her skin and hair, the soft smile which barely touched her lips, the glistening within her eyes from tears long shed and her tear stained cheeks. He noticed the way she clutched to the cloak with white fisted effort, as if to try and control the wind with her strength. Spartacus moved forward taking the sides of her face in his hands, peering deeply into her eyes.

Mira was shivering for entirely different reasons now. She had come to the wall to escape her raging feelings. When she stood at the wall, the wind high and strong, she could cry without notice. She did not want to feel the pain any longer. The times of battle kept her mind racing and did not allow her to think of what she had lost. But now, in these idle times, she felt the pain keenly. Spartacus' arrival on the wall and his kindness towards her had been unexpected. And the damned moon had betrayed her with its light to the man she wished she could remain hidden from. Now he stood in front of her, in her place of refuge, with hands that could kill holding her face delicately and softly, his eyes seeing directly into her soul. Mira wanted to throw her arms around him and beg him to return to her. But her mind told her that his heart was not able to give all that she wanted, needed. She could no longer look at him, she shut her eyes and breathed deeply of his essence. It was enough to know he cared for her still, if not to the point of returning to her. It is enough, Mira thought.

Spartacus saw the pain and hurt in Mira's eyes as she tried to withhold her tears further. He knew the tears were for what they had lost. He watched as a tear overflowed from her eyes and trailed down her cheek. This woman, who he had seen face down Roman legions, seemed so delicate in front of him now. Spartacus wiped Mira's tear stained cheeks softly with each thumb, trying to sooth her tatter emotions. With that her eyes shut softly, and sigh of deep longing escaped her. Spartacus moved forward and pulled her to his chest. He kept his hands softly holding her face to his chest, he kissed her forehead gently. It is enough, Spartacus thought.

Time seemed to stand still as they stood there, the wind blowing around them. The moon, having done what it sought to do, retreated behind the clouds again, shrouding them in shadows. Neither moved away, nor towards one another. They just stood, together. It was Agron who came upon them silently, looking to relieve Mira from her duties. As their embrace ended, there was a sense of disappointment. Spartacus was first to move down the wall, leaving Mira with his cloak. Agron smiled at Mira, not noticing the tears on her cheeks, as she moved in the same direction as Spartacus had went.

Spartacus paused at the bottom of the wall, waiting for Mira. No words were exchanged, just a glance as Mira removed his cloak to return it to his shoulders. Her arms were about his shoulders as she fastened the cloak back in place which allowed Spartacus to once again revel in the moment of having Mira back in his arms. But it ended too quickly. Mira touched Spartacus' cheek, rough with beard, and left his presence. Spartacus did not follow.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been days since the moment on the city walls. Mira had done her best to keep from thinking of it. It made her heart light with joy at the memory of Spartacus' touch, but heavy once again knowing that it was all that could be.

The pirates had proven to be more trustworthy than Mira had previously thought. They had saved Spartacus and the others from certain death on the beach outside the city. Mira had held her breath watching the battle rage. There was nothing she or the others could do but watch, the distance making her arrows useless. Several times she notched an arrow to her bow, but as she did the moon slid behind the clouds again. Besides, she thought, I cannot discern friend from foe this far from them. When the battle was over, Spartacus returned victorious to the city, many congratulating them on this dubious victory. Mira slipped away in the night, a heavy sigh of relief escaping her chest as she walked away from the throng of warriors, sight unseen.

No matter how the pirates had proven themselves in the battle on the beach, Mira was not so foolish to let her guard down with them still in the city. Heracelo's eyes follower her whenever she was near. She did not like his gaze upon her. Tired of the game he played, and confronted him.

"Why do your eyes follow me whenever I am near?!" Mira challenged the pirate leader as he slouched in the chair just outside the city courtyard, drinking again more wine. Heracelo leathery skin reminded Mira of a pig's skin, covered in muck and filth. He smiled slyly at Mira, glancing knowingly at Mira over the rim of his cup.

"Has the pig lost his tongue?" Mira mirthlessly questioned, trying to illicit a response from the man. She wanted this resolved today. She did not have time for his games.

"The pig wonders…" Heracleo stood from the chair and watch around toward Mira. Mira stood her ground as the others watched the confrontation evolve. "How can a woman of such beauty and spirit be left unattended and unprotected." Heracleo stalked Mira with his eyes and his body language. Mira was not moved by his sickening insinuation.

"Do you wish to be my protector?" Mira asked sweetly. Heracleo laughed at the prospect, regaining his seat from before, a whore climbing on his lap when he did.

"I fear you are in no need of protection from me. Not when you are clearly capable of your own protection." Mira's spine stiffened at the veiled compliment, however, she knew what he said was true. "Indeed. You are well protected, my sweet flower. Especially with King Spartacus always within distance." Heracleo raised his cup to salute Spartacus who seemed to materialize like a ghost across the courtyard. Spartacus' black stare at Heracleo told Mira that he had been there at least for a portion of the time.

"You mistake intimate affections of a favored friend." Mira corrected Heracleo, returning her dagger to this sheath. Heracleo nodded in amusement, "My sweet flower…"

"Do not call me that." Mira spoke through gritting teeth, "My name is Mira."

"Mira," Heracleo paused considering her name for a moment. At that moment Spartacus drew within ear shot of the conversation. "I have travelled many places in this world. Your name has many meanings. Would you like to know their meaning?" Heracleo questioned kindly. Spartacus paused to continue to listen to the conversation without notice. Mira glanced at Spartacus' back to her. No acknowledgement.

"I shall tell you. In Latin your name means wonder. In the Slavic it means peace. And to the Jews you are the light." Heracleo stated quite loudly. "Yes! Mira, you are the light of this rag tag army of gladiators and slaves. I pray that your light is no diminished because of faithful cause." With that, Spartacus turned toward Heracelo's words, curious regarding his meaning. It was at this moment, Mira made her escape from the center of the attention.

"Awww. See you scared her away, King Spartacus. What am I to do with the light! HaaaaHaaa!" Heracleo exclaimed in protest, watching Mira make a hasty retreat from the courtyard.

"Mira does not scare so easily as you might think, Heracleo." Spartacus warned to his new ally.

"Ahhhh! But at the sight of you, the light retreats to darkened shadows." Heracleo pointed out as he motioned to the place Mira had been standing. "If I were a younger man, I would not let the light slip from my hands so easily." Counseled the pirate leader to Spartacus, flopping into the chair and the whore still waiting nearby. "But I am old and lazy now. I go where light shines, rather than seek it out. Right?" Heracleo asked the whore now draped across his lap.

Spartacus considered following Mira, to discuss some logistical matters he had been postponing since their last meeting. The moment replayed in his mind over and over again. But many things had occurred since that moment. He barely had time to consider Mira, which was his new reality. He was needed by everyone for everything. He could not give her what she needed now, any more that he could back then. And he still struggled with the knowledge he may one day be the cause of her death. He did not know what he would do if she was parted from him forever; like Sura. He did not want to consider it, would not consider it. His heart was heavy with is regrets as he took his leave of the courtyard.

Sleep would not come once again for Spartacus. His thoughts circled around and around in his mind. He went to the table in the adjoining room, leaning on it as he stared blindly at the maps strewn across it. He brushed the maps aside not wanting to think of war and all that war brought with it. He slouched into a nearby stool, his head heavy in his hands as he tried to find rest among the night sounds.

It was too quiet for him. The silence only exposed the loneliness he would not allow himself to feel each night as he climbed into his bed. He glanced into the lonely bedchamber, the bed empty save for a dagger and linens scattered across it in disarray. Ghostly imagines began to invade his vision as he stared at the bed. Imagines of Sura sleeping silently, her face soft and peaceful. Sura's face faded from his vision, replaced by Mira. The outlines of her lithe body outlined in the by the soft linen sheet covering her. Spartacus' mouth went dry at the image, his breath quickening in the memory of the intimate moments they had shared. It was at that moment, Sura entered his vision. Kneeling before Spartacus as he sat upon the stool, Sura reached up to stroke his cheek. Spartacus turned his face into her hand, wanting to feel her touch.

"Why are you alone?" Sura spoke otherworldly. Spartacus was surprised by her question.

"Who else would be with me, other than you?" Spartacus asked jokingly, gazing into his wife's eyes as she continued to kneel in front of him.

"I cannot be with you any longer." Sura stated plainly. Spartacus felt pain move through his chest as he realized the truth of what Sura spoke. His lips set in a grim line, eyes filled with unshed emotions, Spartacus nodded his agreement.

"I know. I only wish to have sleep without dreams, but the gods deny me even that." Spartacus stated softly, reaching for Sura.

"There is one who can be with you now." Sura speaks softly as she looks gently into Spartacus' eyes. "You must heal your heart from what we have lost. And regain it again." Sura rose and stood in front of Spartacus, lightly holding his hand.

"I do not think I can, Sura." Spartacus' voice breaks at the speaking of his wife's name.

"You must. Else all that you have given in your fight for freedom will be for a life not worth living. Do not turn your back on the light." Sura began to fade into the darkness.

"Do not go yet." Spartacus begged softly, reaching for the air. Sura continued to fade from sight. Spartacus heard her last plea.

"There is one who can be with you now. Heal your heart, my love. Seek the light." Sura's voice echoed through the stone chamber as she faded from his sight. Spartacus sobbed for a moment, his head in his hands again, realizing it was all an illusion of his fatigued mind.


	4. Chapter 4

_I have received some interesting commentary regarding whether Spartacus was IN LOVE with Mira, vs. Spartacus loving Mira. I suppose we could say based on what has happened of late on the show, Mira has been killed, I think Spartacus realized too late that he was in love with her, but it was a different kind of love than he had with Sura. That can be a difficult thing to recognize when you have known only one kind of love. I imagine it is much like the difference between your first love and the person you eventually end up with (if you are lucky). First love is always so magical and easy to recognize because of the emotions you feel. Lasting love is more difficult to pinpoint and may manifest itself in many different ways, like friendship, companionship and partnership. In Spartacus's case, this realization came too late, however the writers have not chosen to explore that__yet__in the current season. Feel free to give me your thoughts!_

_Anyway, here is another dose of Sparty/Mira angst for you all to enjoy! (BTW I love to torture you guys!)_

The nights were always the worst for Mira. She spent her days rushing about trying to prepare….prepare for what? She often asked herself this. She knew it would only be a matter of time before the Roman army would arrive and the walls of the city were strong, but they could not stem the mighty tide of the Roman legions. Whispers of a new general, Marcus Crassus were being spoke about among the free slaves and gladiators. Mira was not familiar with the man, but had heard of his vast wealth. Wealth it seemed bought you many things including the power to influence "steadfast" rebels. Mira knew there were those among them without honor, who only clung to Spartacus' cause because of the potential wealth it might provide them. Not much good it will do when you are dead, Mira thought mirthlessly as she whittled an arrow shaft late into the night. Mira was well aware that Spartacus tolerated Nemetes and his kind because of their effectiveness in battle. But she often worried that these men could be easily swayed to betray us all for the sake of a heavy bag of coin.

At the thought of coin, Mira paused her whittling and walked to a secret spot in the wall. Mira knew the kind that mixed with the camp followers, whores, and warriors alike. Many knew that her position allowed her access to some of the spoils of war. She looked out into the main courtyard of the villa. She dare not allow anyone see her reserve of coins she had carefully hidden away. Crixius and Naevia's villa was secure, but Mira dare not risk losing what she had worked to save.

The bag was heavy in her hands. It was more money than she had ever thought to have. Almost 1000 denari in her last count. Actually 994 to be exact she thought. Mira could have saved a lot more, but she would typically take half of her share of the spoils and give the coin to others who needed it more. Soon after the real battles had started and their numbers swelled, many among them who had no care for the slaves who either could not fight or had any other skill other than being a servant. She watched as the slaves that were in this category, and it was more than most, traded one cruel master for another. They were still slaves in one way or another. So Mira had given many who had escaped their slavery enough coin to leave and make their way away from Rome. Better for them to get out of the path of Rome's wrath than stay and succumb to it. The last thought made her pause. Would she succumb to Rome's wrath…undoubtbly, Mira thought. A slow march towards death. Those words, spoken what seemed to Mira to be an eternity ago, made her smile. That is when Mira had declared intention of staying my Spartacus' side even in battle; to forge her own destiny beyond that of lover and bed mate to Spartacus. She knew Spartacus thought more of her than just bed sport. Even in the early days, he had said as much. Even if it was a barely veiled attempt to ensure that she was safely out of reach in any skirmish they may encounter, Mira thought a smile spreading across her face at the memory. A small laugh escaped her lips as she remembered many things Spartacus had attempted to try and keep her safe, but Mira always found a way to get herself in the thick of things. Much to the chagrin of Spartacus. It must be proof he cares for me, Mira continued to smile at the memory. Yet that is all that she had now, a heavy bag of gold and memories.

"Long it has been since laughter was heard from those lips." Spartacus' jest echoed into the chamber, piercing Mira's happy thoughts suddenly and startling her.

Mira looked to the doorway to find Spartacus leaning, his arms crossed over his chest, his cloak over his broad shoulders. He was always a striking figure, Mira thought as she caught her breath.

"Long has it been since there was a reason to laugh." Mira shot back at Spartacus pointedly. She carefully placed the bad of coins in it hiding spot. She knew she could trust Spartacus, so there was no reason to be worried. Spartacus, noticing the bag of coins, moved forward into Mira's chamber.

"It is late of the hour. Does the thought of losing your coin keep up from you bed?" Spartacus glanced around the room to the neatly stacked arrows, some finished and some unfinished, along the wall. The room was spacious, but tidy. There was no bed, not like the one he had currently or like the one they had shared in a number of villas they had raided before…..Spartacus pushed the thought of the end of their relationship aside, not wanting to think of those moments in those beds. "That is if you had a bed to go to." Spartacus quietly noted the lack of a proper bed in the room, stopping halfway in.

"There are plenty of empty…..unused beds in some of the other villas. I can have one brought to you for your use…." Spartacus offered, but Mira interrupted him.

"A bed is the least of my concerns right now," Mira motioned to the stacks of unfinished arrows, "besides, what I have functions properly for my needs." Mira paused, moving to the stacks of unfinished arrows, selecting a few and sitting on edge of the cot she used as a bed. "Besides, I do not have much use of it of late." Mira began whittling the arrow shaft with short deliberate strokes, not looking at Spartacus.

"Yes. I went to the villa I had thought you had chosen when we took the city." Spartacus moved towards the door again, looking out into the courtyard, his arm leaning above the entrance. The motion made Mira look up. She watched as the muscles of his arms flexed from the slight shifting of his weight as he spoke. Her mouth went dry, remembering those arms around her many nights as they slept, made love. Spartacus glanced over his shoulder, when he hearing the pause of the knife against the wooden arrow, catching Mira's intense stare. Mira glanced quickly back to her arrow and restarted her motions.

"Yes, well…..there were others who needed it more, and…." Mira shrugged her shoulders absently, "I do not require much." Mira smiled up at Spartacus, who had turned to face her again. The jest regarding her not needing much was not lost on Spartacus. She had asked only for more of his heart, which he had advised her he denied he had any more to give. Mira had accepted this answer, although he remembered this trail of tears on her cheek as she spoke her acceptance of the end. He was also well aware of her continued sorrow, but her continued loyalty to his cause. In the early days, after their intimate relationship had ended, he often thought he would not have been surprised to rise one morning to find Mira gone. Yet, each morning she had continued to remain with him and his cause. It pained him to know she, like himself, would probably not survive. A slow march towards death. Words he remembered Mira saying after they had saved Naevia.

"It warms the heart to see you….." Spartacus meant to state he was glad to hear she had found another, based on her comment of not needing her bed of late. But the words would not come out. He did not want to think of Mira with someone else. But he was foolish to think she would not find another. Spartacus' unfinished comment paused Mira's movements as she looked up at him. She placed the arrow shaft and knife next to her feet and stood facing Spartacus

"I was foolish…." Mira's hand slapped quickly and sharply across Spartacus' face, ending his sentence. The entire movement was over in a moment, with Spartacus looking shockingly at Mira's face as she moved closer in anger.

"Do not! Do not come to me now…." Mira spoke swiftly and forcefully, "when I have just begun to….." Mira's lips trembled as her anger morphed to sadness. "Yes, you are foolish!" Mira shouted. Spartacus clutched Mira's shoulders, shaking her softly.

"I only wished to see you settled and ensure you had everything you needed. I am glad you have found another, I would not come between that." Spartacus watched confusion, and surprisingly amazement, wash over Mira's face as he spoke.

"You are glad I have found another…" Mira broke from Spartacus's grasp as she laughed in amazement, covering her hands with her face. "Is that what you think? Because I have little use for my bed that I share a bed with someone else?" Spartacus stood motionless as Mira faced him with fire in her eyes. "I have given everything for this, for you."

"And I would see all you have given repaid, 1000 times more than the coin you already possess." Spartacus rushed to Mira again, whispering fervently his true feelings through the words he spoke. "You deserve a life. A husband who honors and loves you. Children." Spartacus heart ached at the last word and from the look of longing reflected in Mira's eyes. "You deserve more, Mira….more than a slow march towards death with a man who believes himself cursed by the gods."

Mira moved forward, placing her hands on Spartacus's chest, leaning in closely to peer directly into Spartacus' eyes. Her lips a shadow away from his. "And you deserve more than to believe you are a man cursed by the gods." Spartacus looked intently into Mira's eyes as her warmth radiated against his skin. "I share no one's bed. My only wish each night is for dreamless sleep so I may not be tortured by the memories of us." Mira voice broke as she moved away slightly, braking the spell.

Mira turned to move away in finality; Spartacus stopped her, bringing her back to stand close to him. "My love for my wife was all that kept me alive in the ludus. Her death is what drove me to seek my vengeance upon Glaber." Spartacus lightly stoked Mira's arms as he spoke. "The love I feel for you Mira is much different than what I felt for my wife." Spartacus paused watching the emotions wash over Mira as he spoke. "I have only known one type of love in my life. It is difficult to recognize something when you have only one example to cling to." Spartacus moved closer, placing his hands on either side of Mira's face, leaning his forehead to Mira's, breathing in deeply.

_Much more to come..._


End file.
